The Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results (SEER) program is managed by the Surveilance Research Program loacted within the Division of Cancer Control and Population Sciences at the National Cancer Institute. The SEER Program routinely collect data on primary tumor site, tumor morphology and stage at diagnosis, first course of treatment, and follow-up. The SEER Program is the only comprehensive source of population-based information in the United States that includes stage of cancer at the time of diagnosis and patient survival data.